worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
MBR-04 Mk IV Tomahawk
BACKGROUND Robotech (as per robotech.com) with additions from myself. Easily the powerhouse of Earth mecha, from any of the Robotech Wars, the Destroid Tomahawk is Earth's attempt to field the legged equivalent of a main battle tank. The mecha, like all first generation Earth mecha intended to fight the Zentraedi, is quite large, making it an easy target. To compensate for this weakness, the Tomahawk is equipped with a vast array of weapons, making it capable of engaging targets over the horizon with its missiles, and numerous targets in the line of sight at once. The main guns, mounted on the arms, are extraordinarily powerful. The mecha itself is heavily armored, and cost in its production was reduced by the fact that the legs and trunk were shared with two other Destroid models. The mecha is equipped with vernier thrusters, making it capable of limited space operations. In most cases, the mecha was used on the deck of the SDF-1, and its capacity to maneuver in zero-gee was limited to propelling itself back toward the ship's deck, if it is ever knocked off. If this mecha had a weakness, it was its relatively slow speed in comparison to the Zentraedi Battlepods. Its significant armor provided some protection, but most Zentraedi mecha were simply too fast to be drawn into the artillery barrages for which the Tomahawk was designed. It was this failing that led in part to the shrinking of future generations of Earth mecha, where mobility and a smaller shilouette were emphasized to increase survivability. During the 1st Robotech war and the subsuquent Reconstruction era, it is noted that the Tomahawk did have the highest survivability rate of all the destroids. However until teh end of the Malcontent Uprisings parts were in short order. So to make up for this, in many cases, arms from other destroids were used on the Tomahawk to get them back in teh field as quickly as possible since they were in fact the best of the bunch so to speak. This included removing the shoulder missile launchers to add ammo bins in order to use the autocannons of the Defender in place of its main guns, replacing the main guns with the arms of a Spartan thus allowing it to use a gunpod or even replacing the the main guns withthe missile bins of the Phalanx. All proved relatively successfull in their temporary use until new parts could be manufactured and fitted onto the Tomahawk at a later date. Original RPG stats can be found in Robotech the Roleplaying Game Book 1 Macross Page 56 and it was called the Excalibur new Official RPG Stats can be found in Robotech The Macross Saga Sourcebook Page 27 and it is called the Tomahawk For the Macross and Macross DYRL-verse version please go here - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/MBR-04_Tomahawk_(Macross) Model Type - MBR-04 MK IV Tomahawk Class - Main Battle Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body 500 Head/Cockpit 150 Arms (2) 200 ea Legs (2) 250 ea Feet (2) 95 ea Spotlight 15 Shoulder Launchers (2) 75 ea Missile Pod 65 Gun Clusters (2) 100 ea Twin MG 10 AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Running - 88kph Leaping - 10ft Endurance - 250 hours on 12 protoculture canisters (Robotech) Statistics Height - 12.7m Length - 5.1m Width - 7.9m Weight - 31 tons loaded, 28 tons dry PS - Equivalent to robotic 40 Cargo - Minimal persona and survival gear Power System - 1 RRL-1 miniaturized protoculture-cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 6km Damage - 4d6x10 per blast, 8d6x10 per dual blast Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Launchers (2, removed and replaced by ammo bins on Defender Auto-cannon arm equipped units but not on Defender twin laser arm equipped units) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/armour Range - 4km/8km Damage - 1d6x10/2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-12 per launcher equal to pilots attacks Payload - 12 Bonuses - +1 strike Note - the first range and damage numbers are for 1st generation missiles and the second range and damage numbers are for 2nd generation missiles. Weapon Type - Surface to Air missile launcher (1, removed on Defender Arm Equipped models) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 15km Damage - 4d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-6 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 6 Light HE or HE surface to air missiles Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Twin .50 cal machine gun Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 1500m Damage - 6d6x10+60sdc per burst (6d6+6md) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 250 bursts Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - 25mm autocannon (2) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 1500m Damage - 6d6 per burst, 6d6x2 per dual burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 80 bursts per gun Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Light Laser (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6 per blast. 8d6 per short burst, 2d4x10 per medium burst, 2d6x10 per long burst, 3d6x10 per full melee burst. This is per gun. Guns fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - NA Note - equal to a standard 25mm round Weapon Type - 180mm Mortar (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle/infantry Range - 500m Damage - 2d4x10 per shot, 4d4x10 per dual shot Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee maximum Payload - 7 shots each Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Flamethrower (2) Primary Purpose - anti-infantry/personnel Range - 100m Damage - 3d4x10sdc (3d4mdc) per shot, 6d4x10sdc (6d4mdc) per dual shot will also set any combustibles on fire Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 60 blasts per gun Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Optional Twin 78mm Autocannon (2 replaces Particle Cannon Arms and Shoulder Missile Launchers) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 12km Damage - 3d6x10 per burst per arm Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 15 bursts per arm Bonuses - +2 strike aerial opponents, -1 strike ground opponents. Weapon Type - Optional Twin Laser Cannon (2 replaces Particle Cannon arms, Robotech) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 14km Damage - 4d4x10 per blast per arm Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Optional Missile Pods (2, replaces Particle Cannon arms) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/armour Range - approximately 100km Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-11 per pod equal to pilots attacks Payload - 22 large cruise like missiles using one of the following warheads - Frag, HE, Heavy HE, Plasma or Heavy Plasma Bonuses - +2 strike Spartan Arms (2, replaces particle cannon arms) MDC - Arms - 175, Hands - 75 PS - (Arms only) Lift/Carry - 30 tons, 15 tons Punch - 1d4x10+8 Restrained Punch - 2d4x10+10sd Bonuses/Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite Swat - 2d6 Kick - 6d6 body block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Air Defense Radar (Defender and Phalanx Arm Equipped units only) - Range of 240km and can track up to 48 targets at once. References Used for images and technical information Seto Kaiba Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Robotech Reference Guide Jockitch74